


She's So Gone

by pb_and_j



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Another Vid, F/F, Sort of at least, but mostly focused on kim, kind of a crossover with lemonade mouth, she's so gone, small bits of trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: You can look but you won't seeThe girl I used to beCause she'sShe's so gone





	She's So Gone

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=506Tzs-boaM>

Hey guys! So this one is a bit of a crossover with Lemonade Mouth. Just picture Scott as Ty Fleming and Mo as Kim before everything in the movie happened. Also, Trini is in there a couple of times just for some trimberly moments.

Enjoy!


End file.
